Of Cell Phones and Nightmares
by Crystal Vice
Summary: One-Shot Ariadne can't sleep. Damn phone. Arthur thinks the bed looks comfy. Just a few moments can't hurt right? Arthur/Ariadne fluff.


**A/N: Okay so I was going to use this in a contest on DeviantART, but then I realized it was supposed to be summer themed. XD Wow, sick brain in LAME! Anyways, here is some dark fluff kinda-ish. Enjoy!**

Ariadne's eyes flew open as she sat up quickly, her breath ragged and beads of sweat lining her brow and tears brimmed her eyes.

'_If you ever need me, I'm a call away.'_

She absentmindedly reached for her phone, flicking on the light on the nightstand.

Ariadne was never one to admit defeat until she had to, and she especially hated looking weak. Competitive at heart, she ruled the court at sports, could beat her brother at any new game and _always_ made top student. Of course no one could tell unless they challenged her to this, for she was also kind, caring and often kept to herself.

No, she wouldn't call him.

_Call._

She stared at the phone. His number... Had she... What...

"Hello?" Oh no. Swallowing hard along with her pride, she placed the cell to her ear.

"Arthur?"

"Ariadne!" She hesitated before speaking again.

"C-Could you come over?" She could hear him scrambling quickly before she heard his answer.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. What room?"

"520," she told him, her voice shaking.

"Two minutes," he told her before the phone clicked off. She tossed her phone aside and sighed heavily.

What had come over her? She didn't _want _to call Arthur.

_Yes you did._

What?

_Why else would you have called him?_

Damn her logic.

She jumped suddenly as three knocks sounded at the door of her hotel door. She threw the covers back and climbed quickly out of the bed, barley aware that she was clad in only her sleeping boxers and a tank. Checking the peep hole to make sure it was in fact Arthur, she unlocked the door, opening it to let him in. He walked over to the chair that sat in front of the maple desk provided. She followed him after re-locking the door. Despite the lateness of the hour and the fact that he had just woke up, he looked great, as always. There was something truly attractive about his bed head.

She shook off the thought quickly, seeing where the trail would lead her.

"Nightmares?" He asked while shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the chair. He turned to face her and saw her nod. He took note with a small satisfaction at seeing the little amount of clothing she wore, but there was no room to think about that now.

Arthur knew the kind of dreams that haunted her sleep. Soon, she would barely be able to remember dreams, if any. For now... She would be plagued with nightmares for the longest time, until finally all dreams would subside.

It was understandable she would want someone by her side.

"Yeah," she croaked sitting down on the edge on the bed, curling her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Arthur sat down next to her, silent.

"It helps if you talk about it," he said softly. Ariadne let out breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I see myself, like I'm watching a movie. I'm walking down dark hall, the floors marble, the walls matching and black wooden doors. I can't see what's behind them, but I don't want to. I can hear noises from each one, eerie, haunting. I can barely see a thing except a red door at the end of the hall. I reach out and grasp the handle. It burns, but I can't register the pain. I open it and I see light. My eyes adjust and I can see everyone, the team. I see Dom and his kids, standing battered and broken on the ruins of a burnt building, a home. I see Yusuf, he's driving, but then he's in a lake, drowning in the vehicle. I see Eames, he's running. I can hear dogs in the distance. Suddenly, he stops. A grenade rolls on the road. He turns to me, his eyes wide before a flash of light and I can hear the explosion. My ears are ringing, but I see Saito. He's on a jet, asleep. The pilots are dead, the plane heading straight for the side of a mountain. I see it crash, a flash of light and then... I see you. You're smiling at me, but then the scene changes. You're on your knees, bound and gagged, a gun pressed to your head. Our eyes meet for a brief second before I turn my head quickly, hearing a shot. Then I wake up." Arthur had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close during her tale. She sighed and relaxed into his hold. "It's the same dream every night."

Arthur thought over the information given to him. He understood completely. He had many dreams like so involving Cobb and Mal.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"How long do they last?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It depends. It took me months, Cobb weeks." Ariadne frowned at this answer. Weeks? Months? She sallowed visibly and Arthur spoke again.

"But it helps to have someone here," he told her with a small smile.

"Will you stay? Please?" Arthur looked down at the woman leaning against his chest, brown eyes locking. He smiled kindly and nodded. She returned the smile, pulling away from his embrace and crawling back under the covers of the bed. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and situated himself. She reached out and grasped his hand tightly.

"Promise you won't leave?" Arthur smiled and nodded, absentmindedly leaning down to kiss her brow.

"I promise." Ariadne blushed at his action, but smiled none the less. She was sure she would sleep sound fully the rest of the night.

Arthur watched as Ariadne's breath became steady and even, signaling him she was truly asleep. He checked his watch. 3:15 am. He yawned, lack of sleep catching up with him. Boy did that bed look comfy. Maybe laying down next to her on that nice, comfy bed... A few minutes couldn't hurt right?

Without releasing her hand, Arthur climbed onto the bed next to her, resting on top of the soft covers.

Just a few minutes...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Even just a 'like it' or a 'hate it' is fine. :) Namariё! ~Crystal**


End file.
